Kissin U
by KimLuvv
Summary: Sonny thinks about what she feels when she is kissing the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. Her thoughts when he had reached forward and pressed his lips to hers. Song Fic- Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove


**Author's Note: I absolutely was addicted to this song and I thought it would make a great song! Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT KISSIN' U OR HERO! NOT SWAC!**

_**Flashbacks/thoughts are in Italics and bold**_

_The song is just in Italics_

**

* * *

**

KISSIN' U

_Sparks fly  
Its like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breath_

_You get closer and there's  
N where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Its frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen_

_**Chad reached closer and closer and then he pressed his lips to my lips for the first time. It was our 3**__**rd**__** date. We were at a dance and as his soft lips touched mine. My whole body was filled with sparks. It was so strong and beautiful, I couldn't breathe. **_

_**People were dancing around us, as we backed away from the kiss but all I saw was his beautiful face. All the dancers had disappeared. **_

_**He smiled his genuine smile and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. The kiss was a kiss different than any other I had. It was magical.**_

_Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you_

_**I looked to him. He was strumming keys on his guitar, singing his song to me, "Hero." **_

_**He looked to me and smiled. I tugged a hair behind my ear and looked to the floor, shyly. He was giving me that smile, that always made me blush. **_

_**He stopped singing and lifted my chin. I looked into his eyes and he did with mine. **_

_**We both smiled to each other.**_

_**I don't care what all my cast mates said, he was the one for me. The first kiss had made me realize that I had found the one. I had no more doubts about it, he was my **__**knight**__** in **__**sterling**__** armor. It was crystal clear. **_

_Past loves  
They never got very far  
Walls of made sure  
I've got in my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me_

But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

_**When other boyfriends kissed me it wasn't this special. Many were nice and handsome, but Chad was different. Sure he was jerky but that's what made me love him more. He was a mystery. Sometimes he was sweet, other times he was annoying, but that's what made me want him. **_

"_**Don't worry, I won't go anywhere…" Chad smiled. We were at my house during a thunder storm. I was deadly afraid of them, so I called him to come over and he was here faster than the lightning. **_

"_**I know you won't…" I smiled to him and snuggled into his chest. I was safe and secure with him.**_

_**When he comes near me, I stumble. When I look into his eyes, I lose my focus. This is what he does to me!  
**_

_I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love_

"_**He was my best friend…" I said to Chad. We were under OUR tree, which he had carved our names into. **_

_**When I was with Chad, I could tell him everything.**_

"_**And then when I called him, he had lost his focus on the road and crashed! Its all my fault that my dad died!" I screamed, crying. **_

_**Chad hushed me holding me closely.**_

"_**It's not your fault, it's okay, Son- Shine, it's okay…" He said hugging me. **_

"_**I love you…" He said softly.**_

"_**I love you too…" I said back. He took his thumb and wiped away my tears. **_

_**I held on to him, like I still held on to my dad.**_

_**PRESENT TIME!**_

"I'm done!" I yelled picking up my song book. I got up from the leopard print chair in Tawni's and my dressing room.

"Done with what?" Chad asked looking into Tawni's mirror.

"The song about when I kiss you!" I screamed.

"Okay lets hear it!" He piped up.

I grabbed my guitar and sang.

_Sparks fly  
Its like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breath  
You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Its frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen__Find More lyrics at .com __  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

Past loves  
They never got very far  
Walls of made sure  
I've got in my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me

But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
How clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

I finished and looked up to Chad. He was smiling and then chuckled.

"Are you sure that's all true?" Chad asked.

I giggled.

"Only one way to find out?" I giggled some more.

We reached forward and his lips pressed on mine. I felt sparks all around me.

He grabbed onto my waist and I ruffled through his sandy blonde hair.

He added more passion and I gladly accepted.

Tawni burst into the dressing room and screamed, "EWW!" while running out.

We continued kissing and then we stopped.

"I still don't think that's all true?" He smiled.

"I guess you need some convincing!" I giggled and we both reached forward and our lips touched.

_Yup he was the one!_

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you think! pLeAsE rEvIeW


End file.
